


You're The Best, Billy Cranston

by Maglex



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Billy is an angel and helps Trini, But I wanted to see more Billy and Trini being bros, F/F, Kim is a bi mess for Trini and Billy knows it, Trini is a gay mess for Kim, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maglex/pseuds/Maglex
Summary: "'Uh, Billy, I just told you that I'm too scared to even speak to her. How do you expect me to just go up to her and say 'hi, Kim, it's such a nice day today. Oh by the way, I like you romantically'?""Like Zack tells Jason when he's afraid to do something, 'grow some balls'"Trini chokes on air, "oh my god, Billy!'"Aka the fic where Billy is an amazing friend and helps Trini with her feelings





	You're The Best, Billy Cranston

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this is my second fanfic and I like it way more than my last one. Hope y'all like this slice of joy  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Every Ranger knows that if there is a tough person in the group, It would be Trinidad Gomez. Trini _'I ate a bowl of nails without any milk'_ Gomez's heart melts for no one. That is, until Kimberly Ann Hart appeared into her life.

Trini's no fool to having a crush on a girl.

(She had her first crush in 6th grade on who she had deemed the most beautiful girl ever, Laura Scarlet. She had wondered why she found her way more interesting than the boys in her grade. Thanks to her very loud peers, she over hears them describe what a lesbian is.

_"A lesbian is when a girl likes another girl. That's what my mom says"_

_Am I a lesbian?_ , Trini ponders.

Trini, being completely innocent, decides to tell Laura how she feels about her. Laura laughs at her face, calls her an ugly dyke and tells everyone at school how Trinidad Gomez had wholeheartedly confessed her feelings for her. Much to Trini's disappointment, her parents find out and decide to move schools. They never even took the chance to talk to Trini about her still slightly confusing sexuality)

Trini raises her head at the knocking on her bedroom door. "Trini? Are you there?" Her father. She locked herself in her bedroom the second she arrived from school so it's no surprise he wants to know what's going on in her life. "Yes, Pa?"

The door creaks as it's being opened, given the fight between Rita and her, the bedroom door is still in need to be fixed. "Everything okay, Mija?"

Trini smacks her lips together, "Just peachy"

"How's school?"

"School was okay today"

Gabriel shakes his head, "No. Not how _was_ school, how _is_ school? Are people still being rude to you?"

Trini closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath, "no, dad, everything is fine"

"Are you su-"

"Si, Pa, I'm sure. Can you just- can I just be left alone, please?"

Gabriel walks to the bedroom door, nodding numbly at his daughter. He stops his walking and turns to look at Trini, "I love you, Trini"

Trini offers a small smile, "I love you too, Pa"

Once Gabriel was out of her room, Trini rises to her feet. She wanted to talk to her father, tell him how she thinks she might like Kimberly Ann Hart more than just in a friendly way. But she can't. Not yet, at least.

Zack. Zack, albeit being a douchecanoe sometimes, is sweet when he really wants to be and can help her figure all of this out. This being her possible romantic feelings for Kimberly.

 **CrazyLesbian** : hey can I come over?

 **BestLesbro** : sry but I'm at the hospital with mom

Trini's eyes widen as she reads Zack's message. She quickly dials Zack's number until her phone shows she's being called by him, "hello? Zack? Is everything all right? How's mom? Why are you at the hos-"

"Whoa, Trin, slow down. Mom's fine, she's just getting a check up."

(Hanging out with Zack meant also helping out with his mother. Since she's almost always with Zack, his mother then told her one day to just call her mom as well.

"Trini, you can just call me mom if you'd like"

Trini stared at Zack's mother until she looks back at him, he was smiling. She knew he approved.

"Alright... mom")

Trini pinches her nose as she takes a deep breath, "good, that's good"

"Everything okay, Crazy Girl?"

"Yeah, Im fine. Tell mom I say hi. We'll talk later"

Zack, of course, knows everything isn't all right but let's it slide. For now. "if you say so. Gotta go, later" and he hangs up.

Trini decides to exit her room out her window and take a stroll around Angel Grove.

_I can't go with Zack, he's with Mom, can't go with Jason, he's doing some father-son bonding by camping, and I definitely can't go with Kim. Guess that leaves Billy..._

**CrazyLesbian** : hi billy would it be okay if I stopped by your house?

 **BillyBlue** : of course! Come on over, my mom just brought donuts from Krispy Kreme.

 **CrazyLesbian** : okay see you in a bit

 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

 

After a fifteen minute walk, Trini arrives to Billy's house. She knocks once and Candace is already opening the door, "Trini! Good to see you again. You already know where Billy is at so you can head down there"

"Thanks, Candace"

(After Billy's father's death, Candace doesn't like to be called Mrs. Cranston or Ms. Cranston.)

Trini walks down to the basement where she finds Billy playing Minecraft. Billy turns to face her when he hears someone giggling, "Trini!" He logs out and the background of his father with fellow miners is shown on his laptop. "Here, have a donut. Or donuts if you want" he says as he passes Trini the box of Krispy Kreme goodness.

"Thanks, Billy"

Billy smiled at her, "you're welcome. So, is there something you want to talk about?"

Trini looks up at him, donut half way into her mouth, "what makes you say that?"

Billy shrugs as Trini finally devours her donut, "I don't know. I just have a feeling you have something you want to talk about."

Trini sighs as she reaches over for another donut, "okay, yeah I want to talk about something"

"You know you can tell me anything, Trini." Billy says looking at his fellow ranger in the eye.

Trini grabs a napkin to set her donut down, "I think I have feelings for Kimberly"

Billy stares at her for a couple second before he jumps up, clapping his hands with excitement, "That's great!"

Trini gives Billy a smirk, "yeah, I guess," she looks down at her donut, playing with it with her finger "but, I guess I'm kind of scared to tell her."

"Wow"

Trini looks up at Billy, his face showing genuine surprise, "what?"

Billy stutters, "I-It's just that... you're the toughest person I know. If you're scared to tell Kim how you feel then, as other people say, 'you've got it bad'"

"I guess I'm not as tough as you think I am" Trini mutters.

"Are you kidding me? Admitting your feelings is probably the most tough thing you've ever done. I know emotions aren't really your forte"

"What should I do then, Billy?"

Billy stays silent for a moment before he jumps up in excitement again, "just tell her you like her more than a friend "

"Uh, Billy, I just told you that I'm too scared to even speak to her. How do you expect me to just go up to her and say 'hi, Kim, it's such a nice day today. Oh by the way, I like you romantically'?"

"Like Zack tells Jason when he's afraid to do something, 'grow some balls'"

Trini chokes on air, "oh my god, Billy!"

"I'm sorry! I just want you to tell her that you like her 'cause I want you to be happy. I know how your life is with your mother and I think Kimberly would amazing with you. And by the way she looks at you at times, I'd say you have a good chance of her liking you as well. Remember, Trini, even if she says she doesn't reciprocate your feelings, having her friendship is just as good as being in a relationship with her."

Trini wipes her eyes from the few shed tears she has on her face as she stands from her seat, "thanks, Billy. Is it okay if I hug you?"

"Of course."

When they detach themselves from each other, Trini looks at Billy right in the eye, "remind me to thank your mom for having such a wonderful son"

Billy smiles down at her, "will do. Now, leave and go tell Kim"

Trini salutes to him as she walks to the stairs.

"Trini, wait!"

She walks down a few steps to look at Billy, who looks sheepish, "would it be okay if you told me how everything goes?"

Trini's heart melts at how much Billy truly cares for her, "sure, I'll text you or call you"

The blue ranger beams a smile at her, "thanks, Trini!"

"You're welcome"

With a final wave to Candace, she exits the Cranston household and makes her way to Kimberly's house.

 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

 

The next day, early in the morning, Billy receives a text message. He unlocks his phone to see a picture of Trini and Kimberly holding hands, the caption reads _You're the best, Billy Cranston_

Trini Gomez's heart melts for no one except Kimberly Hart and Billy Cranston

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I named Trini's father Gabriel. I honestly don't remember if they gave him a name in the movie. Also, sorry I didn't include how exactly Trimberly go together. I would've put it in but nah. 
> 
> Laura Scarlet is named after Laura Hollis (Carmilla) and Scarlet Witch. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
